


enchanted

by aroseintheimpala



Series: Taylor Swift Inspired [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, 2009 Phan, Fluff, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseintheimpala/pseuds/aroseintheimpala
Summary: In honour of Taylor Swift's return to Spotify, I'm writing some one-shots based on her songs! This is a 2009 fic about Dan meeting and falling in love with Phil and their first time skyping each other based on the song Enchanted. It's just self-indulgent fluff tbh.





	enchanted

It was a Friday night in Reading, England, and Dan was out with his friends. They weren’t exactly his best friends, but they were the best he had. They tolerated him at least. He didn’t really blame them for not fully getting him. It was a fact that he had long ago accepted that he would never have a best friend who also considered him their best friend. Dan was weird. He had incredibly specific and nerdy interests that no one understood and an emo haircut he got because he wanted to look like the boys he saw on Myspace. He was far from fitting in with the testosterone-fueled lad culture at his all boys school and was often an easy target for bullies. Even though he didn’t really relate to anyone in the way he wanted, he still craved that connection. He was quite introverted but outgoing by nature and needed to have someone to waffle at occasionally. So, here he was trying not to become a total recluse. 

They were a group of four sitting at one of the three picnic tables at the park in the middle of town. John, Lucy, and Rebecca were laughing about some joke that John made about one of the boys from school, and Dan laughed along hollowly. Rebecca placed her hand on his arm and he stared down at it. Rebecca was a nice girl. Lucy had not so discreetly let him know that Rebecca had a crush on him a few days prior, and Dan felt bad for not feeling the same way about her.

His mind was far away; 298 kilometers away to be exact. One of Dan’s nerdy interests was YouTube and more specifically, a boy from Manchester named Phil whom he’d watched on YouTube for 2 years and had recently started texting. Dan had nearly lost his shit when he got the notification that AmazingPhil had followed him back on Twitter, and then he’d had to leave the room when he received that first DM. They’d progressed from messaging to texting each other within a week.

Phil had never been just another person Dan watched on YouTube though. Dan had sensed a kindred spirit in him instantly and had become fascinated (he refused to say obsessed) with the black haired boy with blue eyes. The more he got to know Phil, the more he liked him. He could barely admit it to himself, but he knew he had a crush. Dan had never had a crush on a boy before, and it equally terrified and thrilled him. Phil not only understood Dan’s weird interests, but he shared them. They stayed up talking about Muse until 4 a.m once. It was hard to believe that someone could be so perfect for him in every way. Dan had to constantly remind himself to be cautious because he barely knew Phil and it was so new, but that didn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat every time he got a text message.

“What do you say, mate?”

Dan’s head snapped up to meet John’s eyes.

“About what?” he asked.

“Going to Lucy’s house,” John explained in an exasperated way that let Dan know he was repeating himself for his benefit, “her mum’s gone for the weekend and she’s got a ton of alcohol.”

Dan’s phone buzzed in his pocket. His heart sped up.

“Just a minute,” he said.

John sighed and stared at him impatiently. Dan didn’t notice though because it was a text from Phil, and he opened it to read one single line.

“Do you want to skype in an hour? :)”

Dan’s mouth dropped open. He couldn’t even help it. 

“Is everything okay?” Rebecca asked, noticing his state.

Dan closed his phone and pocketed it.

“Uh, yeah, everything’s fine. I actually can’t go though,” he said.

“Why not?” Rebecca whined. 

“It’ll be fun, Dan!” Lucy said.

“Yeah, sorry, that was my mum and she needs me home,” Dan lied. “I’ll see you guys later though?”

John was looking at him strangely, and Dan prayed he wouldn’t call him out on the lie. Thankfully, he just shook his head and dropped it.

One hour later found Dan pacing the small space between his bed and the wall. He tried his best not to check his reflection in the mirror because he’d already straightened his hair twice in one day and used a tragic amount of hairspray on it. There was literally nothing else he could do make sure his fringe stayed in the careful way he’d arranged it across his forehead.

He glanced at the clock. It was 7:57, and Phil had said he’d call at 8. His mind was suddenly flooded with a million worries that he hadn’t even considered yet. Texting was one thing because Dan had time to carefully construct his sentences with the right amount of sarcasm and wit and the perfect amount of emojis. Video chat required that Dan be a functional human in real time though. What if he ran out of things to say? What if Phil hated his voice? What if Dan looked better in pictures and Phil was disgusted by him? He was an absolute wreck and he had half a mind to tell Phil something had come up and he couldn’t Skype after all, but then his computer lit up with an incoming call from Phil Lester. Dan took a deep breath, sat down, and clicked answer. 

“Hi,” he almost reverently whispered when Phil’s grainy face popped up on his screen.

“Hi,” Phil beamed back.

Of course Skyping with Phil was easy. Dan shouldn’t have expected it to be awkward in the first place. They talked nonstop, never running out things to say. It was no different from texting Phil, other than the part where Dan couldn’t stop staring. Phil was beautiful. Dan had known what Phil looked like, of course, but it was different when the camera was this close to his face and his smile was only for Dan to see.

Sometimes when Phil laughed at something Dan said, his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth. It was the cutest goddamn thing he’d ever seen. And then there were his eyes. Dan hated the grainy screen between them. He cursed technology for not being advanced enough for him to see how blue Phil’s eye were in person. 

Nearly two hours passed in a blur with the two boys sharing stories and laughing easily. That was the thing with Phil. Dan actually felt comfortable with him. He felt like Phil understood him, and he never had to filter his thoughts or his emotions with him. It was like the wall he so carefully constructed around everyone else toppled down with Phil and all of his real self came spilling out. Dan marveled every day at how that never sent Phil running. Instead, it seemed like he only wanted to know more about Dan.

Dan had never felt a connection like this before, and his heart was so full to the brim with affection for this boy that he thought it might burst.

At 10 pm, his mum knocked on the door and told him to keep it down because they were going to bed. Dan nodded and looked back at Phil, who he could swear looked disappointed.

“I guess you heard that,” Dan said quietly.

“Yeah, we should probably go. It is getting late,” Phil replied.

They stared at each other silently for a moment. Dan let his eyes roam across Phil’s face, trying to memorise every detail.

“Yeah, it is,” Dan finally said.

Phil smiled.

“We’ll talk later?” he asked.

“Yeah, of course,” Dan replied, “I’m always here.”

He mentally berated himself for sounding so needy. Subtlety had never been his strongest trait.

“Okay,” Phil said.

“Okay,” Dan replied.

They met each other’s eyes and laughed softly.

“Good night, Dan,” Phil said.

“Night, Phil.”

As soon as Dan ended the call, he shut his laptop and fell back against his pillows. A slow smile stretched across his face, and he closed his eyes. Warmth spread from his chest to the rest of his body and forced the corners of his lips up in a way he wasn’t accustomed to feeling. He’d never felt so happy, and it was all because of a silly Skype call. He really had it bad. 

He suddenly realised, because of his growling stomach, that he’d never eaten dinner. So he snuck downstairs and into the kitchen only to turn on the light and be scared half to death by his brother who was standing next to the pantry.

“Jesus, what are you doing in here?” he hissed.

“I was hungry,” Jake said.

“Why were you in the dark?!” Dan asked.

“Too lazy to turn on the light,” Jake shrugged.

Dan shook his head and carried on with his mission to dig through the refrigerator. When he turned around, Jake was staring at him.

“You seem happy,” Jake accused.

“I’m sorry is that a crime?” Dan asked.

“No, but you’re blushing” Jake answered, grinning wickedly. “Is it because of whoever you were talking to all night in your room?”

“Mind your own business,” Dan said as he brushed past him and into the hallway. He turned the light off behind him for emphasis, but he still heard Jake whisper, “Dan has a crush!” as he escaped to his room.

Despite his giddiness from talking to Phil, he still found himself staring at the ceiling at 2 a.m. as the insecurities came creeping back in. Phil felt like a drug to him. The more he got, the more he wanted. Dan was a mess after every less than three Phil sent him, and he was a total goner now after hearing his laugh in real time. His brain kept telling him that there was no way Phil felt the same way. Dan was extremely average at best. He was sure Phil flirted with him sometimes, but he was probably just bored and talking to Dan for a temporary distraction. That was why Dan forced himself to hold back as much as he could manage. There was so much he wanted to say to Phil, but what if Phil didn’t really care that much about Dan at all? His heart sank even more when he suddenly realised there was no way that Phil was single.

Phil had never mentioned having a partner, but maybe he and Dan just weren’t close enough for that to come up. Dan was just some kid on the internet. There was no way Phil was just out there existing in the world without someone much more attractive than Dan loving him. He rolled over and groaned quietly into his pillow.

He half-turned his head and picked up his phone to stare at Phil’s contact picture with one opened eye. It was a goofy selfie that Phil had sent him that made Dan smile every time he saw it. 

“Please don’t be in love with someone else,” he whispered.

He wished he could will Phil to just show up at his door and reassure him this wasn’t a one time thing. That this was the beginning of their relationship and not something Phil would get bored of in a week when he realised how lame Dan actually was. He needed to be reassured that all of these doubts were baseless. If this was a movie, that’s how it would work.

Just as Dan was about to put down his phone, it buzzed in his hand. He turned it back over to see he had new text from Phil.

“It was really nice to talk to you :) I like your voice. And your face. Skype again soon plz? <3”

The anxiety in Dan’s chest turned into butterflies, and he grinned. He hurriedly typed back.

“yes plz <3”

Maybe there would be more to their story after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! leave me a comment if so or you can find me on tumblr at softdanandphil :)


End file.
